


food (day five)

by oreomilkshake



Series: 365 day drabble challenge [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Best Friends, Bisexual Character of Color, Clementine Writes, Coming Out, Diners, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character of Color, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mentions of homophobia, Past Relationship(s), Takes Place After Day Two, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, or pre-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: hina takes sakura to dinner to talk about her boyfriend, but (gladly) things go unexpectedly.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Series: 365 day drabble challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773
Kudos: 24





	food (day five)

**Author's Note:**

> babies  
> gotta luv them 
> 
> only tw is brief talk of homophobia

Hina tapped her short fingernails on the diner table in front of her. The restaurant they chose gave a small-town, fifties vibe with it's neon signs and small, table-side jukeboxes. She bit the inside of her cheek anxiously, feeling as if the words she kept inside would come out at any time.

I love you.

Sakura sat at the opposite end, her hair messily tied in a ponytail, sipping on her water. She wore a beautiful red stripped dress and clean, white sneakers. Only Sakura could pull of a dress with sneakers. A few weeks earlier, she broke up with Kenshiro, Hina's homophobic bully. Once Hina spilled and told her what happened, with the proof of texts he sent to her over the years, and Leon's videos of some incidents, they were split the next day. As if a miracle struck her, Kenshiro didn't even talk to her the whole day, or the day after that. He pretended she didn't exist, which she was grateful for.

So here they are, tiptoeing around any conversation, waiting for their waitress to bring their food. Both looked reasonably uncomfortable. It was actually Sakura who asked to meet, saying she needed to talk to her, something important. Hina tried not to get her hopes up, it probably has something to do with her and Kenshiro, but she kept a little hope in her heart that she felt the same way. 

The tension got so thick the entire restaurant could probably sense it. Hina finally got sick of it, so after the long while of uncomfortable silence, it was broken.

"What did you come to talk to me about?" 

Sakura visibly gulped, something she doesn't really do. She tries not to look nervous around others, so Hina knows it must be serious.

"I'm bisexual."

Hina publicly came out as a lesbian in their freshman year. Most in their class didn't mind at all, of course some of them were gay too. Sakura, obviously, was perfectly okay with it. She had no clue about Kenshiro and his actions. But as soon as Hina came out, and Sakura and her became close, Kenshiro's harassment wouldn't stop. At first it was annoying, yet one day it got physical, and it became worse. Their classes lined up perfectly. Sakura would go to calculus right when Hina and Kenshiro got free period. It was perfect for him. Not so much for her.

"That's okay, Sakura! You know I love and support you."

Hina's hopes started to climb. She knew it was wrong to believe her coming out was because of Hina, but she hoped so much that Sakura could love her back. Now she might have a chance. 

"That's not all. I know because... because I love you, Hina. I love you more than I ever liked Kenshiro. I'm sorry about my lapse of judgement with him."

Hina felt like she was flying and falling at the same time. Her head went blank, her seat felt nonexistent. All she could feel were Sakura's words, and all she could see was her unknowing face, waiting for the response. Yet she was afraid. She could mess everything up and ruin their relationship, the closeness they have. But this is her only chance. It was now or never.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.
> 
> love always,
> 
> clementine <3


End file.
